


You're a dolt, but a considerate one.

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [48]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'in secret' kiss prompt.~“You can ask me, you know?!” Weiss exclaims, “Don’t you think that’d be faster?”The girl doesn’t answer her, and soon she’s pulling her around the corner, and Weiss nearly falls over, along with almost running into someone. “Oh- Miss Schnee-”“I’m sorry, Klein!” she calls over her shoulder at the man, and he shakes his head with a little smile, then Weiss glares at the back of her partner’s head, “Ruby!”





	You're a dolt, but a considerate one.

“You’re _insane!”_ Weiss whisper yells to her partner, but the younger girl only laughs in response. She would’ve never expected to be pulled down one of the corridors of _her own home_ by Ruby, but here they are. “Do you even _know_ where you’re going?” 

“Nope,” Ruby responds, flashing a smile over her shoulder, “But I’m sure I’ll find what I’m looking for.”

“You can _ask me,_ you know?!” Weiss exclaims, “Don’t you think that’d be faster?”

The girl doesn’t answer her, and soon she’s pulling her around the corner, and Weiss nearly falls over, along with almost running into someone. “Oh- Miss Schnee-”

“I’m sorry, Klein!” she calls over her shoulder at the man, and he shakes his head with a little smile, then Weiss glares at the back of her partner’s head, “ _Ruby_!”

Weiss glances ahead of Ruby to see where she’s going, and when she realizes their destination, she lets out a long sigh. “Are you kidding me?”

“What?” Ruby laughs as she steps into her white-haired partner’s room.

“You made me run around my house just to find my room that I could’ve brought us to?” Ruby pulls her inside without a word, and Weiss lets a little amused smile form on her face, “I don’t know if I’ll ever understand you.”

“Meh, you love me.” Ruby grins, then turns to Weiss.

Weiss stares at her for a moment. “Care to tell me what you brought me to my room for?”

Ruby shrugs, “Everyone is so uptight around here,” she says offhandedly, “So I felt I couldn’t do this.”

“Do what-” she’s cut off by her girlfriend’s lips connecting to hers, and of course she kisses back, but she can’t help the laugh that escapes her when they separate.

Ruby pouts, “Why are you laughing?”

“You pulled me to my room to _kiss_ me?” Weiss chuckles, and Ruby blushes.

“Um… yes. I didn’t know if you… would be _okay_ with me doing it in front of others. You said you weren’t out yet.”

Weiss leans forward and kisses her again softly, “You’re such a dolt.” she murmurs, “A considerate one though. You’re very sweet.”

Ruby perks up at that, “Really?”

Weiss smiles with a shake of her head, “Yes, really.”

“I mean… it’s nice to be alone with you sometimes,” Ruby says, “Plus, I had a feeling Yang and Blake wouldn’t notice.”

Weiss rolls her eyes, “We could go back in an hour and they still probably wouldn’t have noticed. They’re so engrossed in each other, it’s obscene.” she says lightheartedly, not meaning any true offense.

“I think they’re cute.” Ruby smiles, “Plus, they deserve it.”

Weiss hums in agreement. After a while Ruby speaks again. “So… can I kiss you again?”

Weiss raises an eyebrow, “Since when have you ever needed to ask, Ruby?”

Ruby doesn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
